Florrie
Florence Ellen Arnold, better known by her stage name Florrie, is a British singer and songwriter. She was born on December 28, 1988, in Bristol, England. She is oftenly associated with production house Xenomania as a drummer and songwriter since 2008. First as an independent artist frequently collaborating with Xenomania, signed afterwards to Sony Music Entertainment for around three years, Florrie is an independent singer again, and she is planning to release new music in 2019. Life and career 1988-2009: Early life and career beginnings Florence Ellen Arnold was born on 28 December 1988 in Bristol, England, where she attended Colston's Girls' School. She became interested in playing the drums when she was in Greece on a family holiday at age six. As a teenager, she performed with different bands, such as her own Fi Fi Saloon, and Selfservice, a band associated with songwriter Guy Chambers. Florrie entered in the Xenomania team as a drummer in 2008, and also helped co-writing songs for other artists, between them the group Girls Aloud. Florrie began pursuing a solo career towards 2010. 2010-2013: Independent releases Florrie released her first single, "Call 911", in early 2010. Her debut extended play Introduction was released on November 15. Prior to the Introduction release, Florrie made a few songs available for free download: "Call 911", "Panic Attack", "Fascinate Me", and "Come Back to Mine", all of them released as remixes without an original version. In 2011, Florrie released her second extended play, ''Experiments'', an extended play that included her singles "Begging Me" and "I Took a Little Something", which met generally favorable reviews. In addition to those two songs, a third song received a music video, titled "Experimenting With Rugs". Six brand new tracks were released in the new EP, making it the longest Florrie record to date. Following Experiments, she released a new EP titled ''Late'', which spawned the single "Shot You Down". The new record featured four new songs. 2013-2016: The Sony era The release of Late marked the end of Florrie as an independent artist. In 2013, after releasing her independent single "Live a Little", Florrie announced to be signed to a label, Sony Music Entertainment. A new EP was released in early 2014, entitled Sirens and featuring three brand new songs and two remixes. The singer explained that the EP was released to generate some buzz before releasing her debut album, coming in late 2014. The proper lead single off the project, and the major label debut single by Florrie, "Little White Lies", was released in mid 2014. However, plans changed and the album was cancelled. An album sampler of that version of the record surfaced onto the internet and was leaked in mid 2016. The title of this album apparently was Trouble In the Making. After releasing "Too Young to Remember" as a standalone single in 2015, Florrie worked in a different project, slated for a 2016 release, which lead single, "Real Love", was released in early 2016. However, the situation of the 2014 album repeated and no further singles were released, indicating the subsequent cancellation of the 2016 album, which was likely entitled Florrie. An album sampler, featuring "Real Love" and two new tracks, also surfaced onto the internet and was leaked in mid 2016, along with several files. During production of the 2016 album, Florrie worked with other producers instead of her frequent collaborator production team Xenomania. 2017-present: Rejoining Xenomania, formation of Capulets and upcoming solo project After the two first incarnations of her debut album were cancelled by her label, Florrie parted ways with Sony in 2017 and went back to be an independent artist. Through 2017 and 2018, the singer teased or hinted possibilities of new music uploading clips of her playing different instruments to her social media, but without giving any more information about it, other than confirming that "new music" was in the way. Finally, in January 2019, it was hinted that Florrie rejoined Xenomania when the production team announced via Twitter that, between other projects, "new Florrie music" was coming this year. The possibility of the Florrie's debut album being released in 2019 increased with the Xenomania's tweet"Xenomania Records confirm new Florrie music arriving this year". The Line of Best Fit. 14 January 2019.. In May of that year, Florrie released her first single in three years, "Borderline", which was used in an episode of TV series Grey's Anatomy. Shortly after, Florrie announced she formed a band with Sarah Thompson and Toby Scott, called Capulets. In June, they released their debut 3-track EP titled Act One, and followed by two more singles, "Strange Love" and "Pushing". A second EP, Act Two, was also confirmed to be on the way. On November 20, the singer announced a new single, "Unstable", was scheduled to be released on November 22. It is unknown if the song is part of her upcoming solo project, or a standalone single instead. Discography Studio albums * F1 (TBA) Extended plays * Introduction (2010) * Experiments (2011) * Late (2012) * Sirens (2014) References